Lessons in Literature
by Saruvi
Summary: Miyagi goes to Shinobu's high school to give a lecture. But it's what happens after class that is a lesson well learned.


**Disclaimer**: The characters Miyagi and Shinobu from Junjou Terrorist (Junjou Romantica) belong solely to Shungiku Nakamura. I'm just playing with them.

--

Shinobu was happy. Though, you couldn't tell from the usual bored expression he had on his handsome face. The seventeen year old was happy though. Considering his lover and he had just consummated their relationship in his classroom.

Miyagi had come to Shinobu's high school to give a lecture on Literature. It was the focal point of Shinobu's graduating year. His love interest standing before everyone in his class, talking in that smooth voice of his about passion for literature.

After class however was when it really became passionate as everyone left and Miyagi leaned down to kiss Shinobu on the lips. It was a chaste kiss that soon became very heated as both men leaned into one another craving the other's touch and taste.

Mapping every crevice of Shinobu's mouth so he would forget nothing, Miyagi dropped his bag on the floor along with Shinobu's books. Shakily pressing his body closer, Shinobu decided to lift his hands up to wrap around his lover's neck. Which was the wrong thing to do as Miyagi growled in a lust filled voice and picked Shinobu up, laying him down on the teacher's desk.

"I want you," growled Miyagi.

And suddenly, Shinobu was afraid it would be like the time he tried to seduce Miyagi and it ended horribly. He wanted Miyagi too, but he was suddenly ashamed of past events. Feeling the trembling in his lover's smaller frame, Miyagi whispered assurances trying to coax the younger male into calming down.

"Hey, it won't be like last time. I promise. We forget about that and move on. I want you. I know you want me, but if this isn't what you want, tell me now, because if we go any further, I won't be able to stop," Miyagi told the boy.

"I-I do w-want you," Shinobu said, stuttering on the words, "W-will it hurt?"

"Yes and no. At first, a little, but I will make sure you are prepared and it won't hurt too much," Miyagi answered honestly. It was, afterall, the best policy.

"Take me Miyagi," Shinobu said, after exhaling and inhaling.

He wanted this. He was the one running around saying it was destiny and fate and now it was time to prove it. Miyagi even went to the trouble of getting him from the airport so he wouldn't go back to Australia. So, now, it was up to him to step up. Yes, he wanted this.

Miyagi nodded as he lowered his head to nibble on Shinobu's neck, slowly lifting the uniform jacket off the boy and tossing it onto the floor, then carefully unbuttoning the white cotton dress shirt Shinobu had to wear. He tossed that onto the floor too.

Shinobu's trembling fingers undressed Miyagi slowly. It was almost excruciatingly unbearable how slowly the boy's fingers worked to undo the man's tie, then his dress shirt. Tugging both the jacket and shirt off Miyagi's shoulders, Shinobu smiled up at his lover triumphantly. He'd gotten one part done. So he started on the pants. They had to go, and go they did.

Now that Miyagi was fully undressed, Shinobu peered down at the man's throbbing erection and gulped. He bit his lip as Miyagi continued to undress him. Lifting his head to kiss the man's neck and lick his way up to his earlobe, nibbling gently.

"Ahh ahh Shinobu-kun, if you don't stop that I will have to take you now," Miyagi told him, he voice hoarse with passion.

"No -kun anymore. We're lovers. It's destiny, take me," Shinobu said bravely. Miyagi nodded, smiling.

He was naïve in the ways of sex, but his lover was a thirty five year old man and so what he lacked, Miyagi would teach him. Feeling like teasing his older lover, the boy tugged on the man's arms until they rolled over and he was on top.

Sliding downwards, he took his lover's erection into his mouth, pressing the tip of his tongue to the slit on the head of Miyagi's member. Miyagi gasped and Shinobu took that as a sign that he did something right. Pushing the rest of Miyagi's member into his mouth, he swirled his tongue along the sides, careful not to push too much inside since it was his first time giving head.

"Shinobu, you gotta stop, I can't take it anymore," Miyagi huffed, his voice laced with desire.

Pulling his head away from his lover's erection with a 'pop' noise from his mouth, Shinobu felt himself being tugged upwards to straddle Miyagi. His knees on the desk, he leaned over to kiss Miyagi on the lips because he didn't know what to do next.

Miyagi realizing that Shinobu had never done this before, slid a hand between them to probe at the boy's quivering entrance. Sliding a finger inside slowly, he whispered reassurances when he felt Shinobu tense up.

"It's okay. Just relax and you'll be alright," Miyagi told the boy.

"Ah ah, Miyagi," Shinobu buried his head in Miyagi's chest as the man inserted another finger inside him, probing as though looking for something. Suddenly, something, some electrifingly small bundle of nerves was hit and Shinobu cried out in ecstasy.

"Am I hurting you?" Miyagi asked.

"No, it feels so good, I want more," Shinobu said, crying out as Miyagi's fingers touched that sweet spot once again.

"Easy, you'll cum before we get to the best part if you don't calm down now," Miyagi laughed teasingly.

"I can't help it. I love you so much and I want all of you," Shinobu replied, throwing back his head as those fingers pulled out of him and Miyagi grasped his hips, positioning him over his pulsing erection.

"Can't wait any longer," Miyagi said, as he raised Shinobu up by the hips, then pushed him slowly down, causing Shinobu to cry out in pain.

Whispering endearments, Miyagi kissed the boy on the lips, trailing his tongue along the boy's jawline, until he reached his neck and collarbone, sucking gently on the soft flesh as he stayed still. When he was sure Shinobu had adjusted he moved slowly up and down, pushing in and out of the boy's body.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu cried out as the man's member hit that bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves throughout him, left him panting, and crying out for more.

Rolling them over, Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's legs and helped the boy wrap his legs around his waist as he drove in and out of his body in a steady rhythm.

"Shinobu, look at me," Miyagi said, sweat filled and exhausted.

Shinobu lifted his face to look up at his lover, tears in his eyes as his body tightened and his legs spasmed as he climaxed, his senses reeling as he felt warmth from Miyagi's seed filling him.

"I love you Shinobu," Miyagi said, collapsing on top of him.

"I-I love you t-too," Shinobu replied, voice shaky and leaving him panting for breath.

So, though Miyagi came to Shinobu's school to give a lecture on literature, it was the lesson after the lecture that got more than his attention. It got his love.


End file.
